Farewell Our Turnabout
by ScottWright
Summary: *Caution: Feels* *Saved for Archive Purposes*
/Farewell, "Our" Turnabout./

"The secret must come out, in time for the climax...You'll think i am selfish for this, and you will probably think of me differently after tonight. But this is the final step of the plan, where the fork in the road comes in our way, time separating us. But past our resolves, the shocking twist of fate carries us down dark paths. When the emotions are alongside our passion, is when we can learn to accept- And continue onward in our journey of life. Give proper respect only when it's due, but always praise those that will always need it...Frequently."

*A phone rings on the quiet rooftop of -Name Restricted-, a cold but relaxing wind flowing through the partial moon's light that gently lit the area around them. Hisako was starring out at the scenic view of the property of the school but regained her focus at the *Beep!* of a Elevator ejecting someone inside. Her head wiped around, she sees her old friend who appeared as normal as ever. After a few seconds Scott Wright was next to her with his hands in his wool coat pockets trying to keep warm, Hisako now slightly cheerfully giving him her first words to start her conversation.*

"You seem well. Tired, after our long crazy day about 48 hours ago...?"

"Yeah. We closed a lot of loose ends with that case now finally dealt with! I never knew we would ever be apart of purposely changing history like we just did, but uh...We do stuff like that all the time. What about you? You seem to be more constructive today, Especially with your new found skills of the "English" language."

"Hmph. Just constructive? Knowing how much you use your head, I know you could have used some of those thoughts to come up with a better compliment. I am sure you have slept better knowing that "She" is gone."

"No kidding. Because of our commotion we caused, Dahlia Hawthorne's spirit was properly exorcised before she was given a chance to harm anybody else. Everybody in the courtroom was shocked to see the evil in that women...But for somebody that's my aunt, I guess i kinda expected it with all the rivalry between the Fey family branches."

"It was such a shame i could not properly introduce myself to that Mia Fey women...I would have gotten along with her well. The prison inmate that almost killed himself over that girl...I wonder if that is what love really is. Why are humans so quick to make mistakes that they will regret eventually over somebody else? Bah, It's something i won't ever get."

"...Yeah! I'm positive about that, "Cold Heartless Killer"! But let's get serious here...Has Mitsuki told you the news about our actions?"

"News...? About what?"

"Dahlia was the one who found the loophole past the underworld's guidelines: A spirit not only of vengeance and murderous content, but one literally on the run from the "Dream Police". Luckily, we made it so Mia won her court case and did what we had to do...And that was to get rid of good ol' Aunty before she effected my dad's life. Because of Dahlia...These crossovers between worlds continued to happen. And with her gone, i have a say of what type of life i can lead now...The life me and my family never got. We have a way of now closing the gap between the "Capcom" universe and this one."

"...You are joking."

*Hisako began to close her eyes and spends the next few minutes completely mute. When they re-opened, her tone became suddenly enraged and harsh- Anger now present in Hisako's mind. Glowing in the dark was a strange green aura that was reflecting off of her body, as she spoke through a raw voice.*

"Y-you think...That is what i would want you to do? Going out and basically erasing every sign of your existence and progress that you have made in your life?! Every accomplishment, every achievement, every person that you have saved...None of that matters to you anymore, Wright?!"

"That's not it at all. I am so fortunate to have lived in these walls of Genkai...Let me tell you a story that i have never told anybody...C-calm down, okay? Let me explain."

*The green ki then slowly faded away with Hisako then taking a seat on the ground of where she once stood. She sat on her knees but continued to stare outward at the background in front of the two individuals. Taking a deep breath, Wright started reminiscing over things he had not thought about in a long time. So much feeling was inside of him right now...He was afraid he might explode full of them.*

"When i first came to this school, I only had Trucy and the fortune i had received after my hard years of work...No other family, no friends, not a shred of pride for any of the people i saved from the "Guilty" verdict. I was just a living and breathing working machine, only joining *Name Restricted* to investigate a murder that was happening at the time. Up until i had to leave Taiyo High, i had no home...Not until here."

*Scott's right hand then pointed to a tiny, old building that did not blend in well with the rest of the school. Memory served him well, as this was the tiny abandoned classroom building that served as his base of operations as the school attorney for a brief amount of time. Hisako's face began to become puzzled over the line of where the conversation was going.*

"What is it that you are trying to say? You...don't owe this stupid school anything. You-"

"I met a lot of people. *Names Long Forgotten* included...Some needed my help, while others heard me out when i needed theirs...It was in that tiny place where many unique things occurred. Most of all that i hold dear to my heart, Was when i met Mitsuki The Shinigami. Doubt was in her heart if i was the person that would save her from her curse...As i also did mine. Because of this school, i was shown many great things that nobody else will ever of me, i turned a spirit into a human being. And later on, she became my wife. To this day, i have no idea where it all went wrong..."

"Where it all went wrong...? I'm afraid i do not understand, Mr. Wright. I thought you and The Queen were..."

"I finally had the guts to ask. Because Ms. Hawthorne is gone, I can live the life me and my family were promised. Where we did not have such burdens to bear in our family...Where the supernatural stays 200 feet away from my normal life at all times. It's not that i want to forget about what made us who we are, It's that i feel...like i am being given a second chance. As it turns out, No. Me and Mitsuki are no longer together. Not because we did not love each other, but because her job had to take priority. We have not been a thing since the day she went missing, Hisako...But right now, i feel like that's not what matters."

"..."

*A tiny box was placed in her lap, a fancy purple-ish pink ribbon neatly folded around the gift. The spirit was somewhat hesitate at first at opening the box, but more questions were inside the box then the ones answered. Reaching into the container, she pulls out a glowing green gem- Scott's magatama that he has worn often until yesterday. The female began to slightly tremble...*

"I...i...i-i..."

"If i am going to leave, we must find the truth one last time and embrace it for what it is. This time, it's not a piece of logic used as a weapon, but...words needed to bring us both at peace. Mitsuki also told me something that has been blacklisted from both of our profiles in a filing cabinet we will never see with our own eyes. I believe that there is a inconsistency, a problem that has yet to be solved that stands before us...The last puzzle that we solve, before we depart for the last time. Hisako...You did it, didn't you?

"I...How could i have...? What have i done to...?"

*Hisako was now leaning forward and starring at her legs. Her long black hair had covered her face and eyes from making contact with the attorney, but he could see that tears were hitting the concrete floor of the rooftop of *Name Restricted*. The cold wind came around once again and sent a chill down his spine as he waited for Hisako's answer, her sadness bringing a almost entirely new person towards Scott. Her breathing became heavy as her crying began to show him a someone he had never met before.*

"Y-you caught me. I was the one who could have exorcised Dahlia when she first died...B-But her presence did not match what was being said about her. She appeared innocent, and thrown into a really bad s-situation...H-how could i have known the years of torment she has given your bloodline...? H-h-how...How did she fool me..."

"It's not a question of "How", "Eternal Child"...What matters is that we were able to do something about it!"

"I don't care, I have changed your life before you even had a opportunity to live yours! I accepted my fate after i had my village and family slaughtered, but i never did mean to impact somebody i could care about to such a extent without even knowing it! Don't you see, Mr. Wright?! I'm the one that let the person who killed your family pretty much walk away without any consequences! Hate me already, you fool! Hate me!"

"..."

"Y-you know you hate me, you idiot! Just like they all do! Admit it...! Stupid...Stupid...Stupid! Please...D-Don't go..."

*The sound of a familiar tone had rung from a device somewhere, seemingly attempting to signal that time was of the utmost essentials right now. 11:55 PM was the time that read of Scott's phone as he flipped it open to investigate, Hisako continuing to let her emotions flow through her.*

"No...That's the Steel Samurai theme...You can't be serious. You...C-Can't...You can't..."

"I must. We only have five more minutes to spare before Mitsuki shuts off the Extra-Dimensional pull that is bringing my universe together with this one...i won't be able to remember a thing after this. But the great impact, the many memories i have received because of these fantastic people in this school...Don't you understand why Mitsuki paired us together, Hisako? She did not assign you to me as a form of punishment, but because she wanted you to have a second chance as well. You have said it to yourself many times..."

"You have shown me...Life. Nobody i ever met treated me with such high regard and respect, I was a killer. A freak...A nobody. All i ever knew was to hold my ground, a-and yet...You have just shown me so much more...To live without my lust for revenge...I feel like somebody else because of you, Mr. Wright! I-is...that not enough for you...?"

*Scott's phone began to ring once more, but with a different ringtone. There were only 3 more minutes left before he was to be gone from this place as he was getting a call from a female named "Hinata Wakaba", a old friend of his from Taiyo High School. Instead of answering, he ignores the call and instead sends the draft of a 1000+ text he meant to sent to her and the rest of Taiyo High before he left. "Message Sent!" Flashed in his face before turning off his phone. He took the battery out from the end of the phone and threw the device off the rooftop completely, with a small smile on his face.*

"That should leave us alone now! Heh, But i have to go a few minutes. I know that's not everything you are holding from me, Hisako. Let it out...Or let it rest inside you for the rest of your time as a spirit. And it's okay, I won't ever tell anybody else about this. It's just you and me right now."

*Scott's hand then reaches out towards the female who keeled in her place, and raises her slowly upwards. Once Hisako was standing, She slowly scuffles the rest of the distance needed to bring her arms around him. Tears continue to come from her eyes, but the strength in her voice was brought back. The truth is what can make a person feel insane, but also free.*

"If things were not so complicated...I would have told you that i loved you right now. N-no...I do love you. And i understand the choice that you need to make. I have kept in my unrealistic desires to maintain our friendship, and i know we can never be together in this life...But..."

"It's okay, It's not unrealistic. Things are just so strange in a world full of change. Promise me that you will keep going, Hisako. You don't have to suffer any longer from your tragic past...You can finally rest in peace. In this plain of existence, i am somebody that is a underdog! But where i am going...I'm only going to live my life the way it should have been. And that's with me in control to become to whoever i wanted to be. Hisako, I want to be normal for the first time in my life. I would never deny your love in any other circumstances or in any other life, but it is a impossible promise that i can not keep...My dream of being somebody special has been realized, and my fear of becoming a nobody has been faded out of my mind. Only you, Trucy, and the many friends i have made at *Name Restricted* are what i care about now...You'll tell them whats happened to me, will you?"

"Of course. I'll tell them that the boy i once knew had become a man. Your "Shenshi No Junrei" (Warrior's Pilgrimage) is now complete, Mr. Wright...You are now a warrior, and a man of great honor. A legend that will go down in history..."

"I told you in the very beginning, It's "Scott"! Take care, Hisako. See you on the other side..."

"I shall wait there patiently, Scott..."

*A bright light began to glow between Scott Wright and Hisako of the Village of Whispers. Two polar opposites of each other, brought together by the very precise ending of a life spent together as well as the ending of one full of great merit. As the time told "12:00 AM", Scott's body began to deteriorate for the last time. After a few seconds of his body fading out of existence, a pile of ash laid on the ground that Scott was standing over. Hisako's arms remained as they were when a mere minute ago she held onto him affectionately, the tears in her eyes mysterious gone. Of all the emotions she had expected to feel, pain was supposed to be one of them, right? She felt good, instead of in this pain. Falling over as if all communication in her body had ceased to exist, she began staring at the stars that were shining brightly in the sky, she murmured one last thing before she closed her eyes and succumbing into a well deserved rest.*

"The stars shine brightly, my friend. Just like you did. In another life, free of death...We shall remember your name, Scott Wright. G-Good...bye..." -

*Two eyes open to examine a bright, colorful room around him. A young man had waken up to the sound of his father's phone ringing "The Steel Samurai" theme. It was his 7th birthday, and a rush of excitement has entered inside of him! Quickly rushing out of bed into the hallway of his house, he ran into both his mother and father who were coming to get him. The dad picked him up and rested him on his shoulder with a proud parent smile.*

"Hey there, Sport! Ready to open those presents? We've got one heck of a day planned out for you!"

"*Gasp!* R-Really?! Alright!"

"Oh my god, Nick! He's literally almost foaming at the mouth from excitement! S-should we call a doctor first before...?"

"Come on, Iris. Just look at him! He's just happy to be alive, there is no cure for excitement! We better hurry, He is catching on quick to the surprise!"

"Surprises?! You know that i love a good surprise, dad!"

*Carrying his son towards the living room, the room suddenly roared into a loud shout! Several people from within his line of family came out of hiding, with all the guests at once giving the young boy his introductions, he failed to notice that a small female with black hair was in the corner by herself. The father realizes that she was somewhat nervous, and began to get his son's attention.*

"Psst, Hey. Kiddo! Your friend is over there by herself...She seems pretty shaken up, why don't you go and talk to Hisako?"

"H-He...Sock...Oh?"

*By the time the young boy had turned his head, he realized that the female had mysteriously disappeared. A *Click!* and *Wrroorrrrr...!* sound had been drowned out by the noisy room full of those gathered around to celebrate his birth, as a tape was ejected from within the VCR. All it was, was a black VHS tape with words of "To Scott Wright...When the time is just right." printed on the bottom label. A strange presence was in the air, and a familiar chill goes down his spine. Regardless, he proceeded to ignore the strange request his father had asked of him, and began to participate in the conversations that were scattered around his household. Here, he had everything he could ever ask for. Things seemed to be so easy and straight forward...and that was the way his life appeared to be. Turning his head slightly to look at the TV, he sees a female that looked like she was from one of those creepy movies he would never watch in his life. However, hands grasped onto a title card that courteously read "See you for the "Reboot", I will wait forever for your return, Warrior." before the Television turned itself off. Young Scott Wright never payed another thought into what he had seen from the living room TV, but he instead replaces the image with ideas of what he could do in this life- as if he had earned his right to live this way. Never has there ever been a time such as this to be alive, in the thrill of one step closer to being somebody important...The path is truly never over, even if it repeats itself.*


End file.
